Kazoku
by aikocchan
Summary: Kisah keluarga kecil Sanada dengan Genichirou, Seiichi, dan Akaya. Bonus: RajiFict! Balasan review dan interview tokoh! silahkan dinikmati
1. That Day's Memories

Holla Minna!

**Aiko** a.k.a** Akiko** ni tadaima~ *bows* *_ditendang Sanada ampe nyungsep_*

**Aiko**: Sacchan, itai yo~!! *_ngusap-usap bokongnya yang merah gara2 ditendang ampe nyium bumi_*

**Sanada**: Ngapain lo nampang-nampang di cerita gue?!

**Aiko**: Suka-suka gue donkz! Gue authornye~!! *_melet lidah_*

Balik lagi dengan FanFict terbarunya. Kali ini, tobat dulu deh, dari rated M *waratte*

FanFic kali ini bercerita tentang Papah-Mamah-Anak di Rikkai, alias Sanada-Yukimura-Kirihara.

Ahahah, keren banget kali ya, kalau mereka bener-bener keluarga ^^; *digampar Sanada*

Terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin yang kemaren-kemaren Aiko download. Tapi, jujur, cerita ini dengan yang di doujin sama sekali berbeda. Maka itu, minna-san... SAYA TIDAK MENJIPLAK. Makasii~ ^^

Silahkan di nikmati, setelah itu, bayarlah dengan repiu kalian. Itu sangat berharga untuk saya... Aigatou de Sagemoshita~

* * *

**Title**: Kazoku [Family]

**Writer**: Aihara Izumi, deeesssu~!! XD

**Disclaimer**: Opah Konomi~ :3 Yang sudah menghidangkan sejuta pangeran-pangeran yang chira-chira dalam komik yang yang berjudul '**Prince of Tennis**'

**Based on**: Oyakodon Version Yellow

**Genre**: Family

**Theme Song**: Rikkai Young Kan - Owaranai Ai

**Current Mood**: Adeeewwhh~~ (=w=)

**Note**: Akan ada banyak fakta-fakta yang melenceng dari cerita aslinya di 'Prince of Tennis' apakah itu?? Cari tahu saja sendiri~ *_digebukin secara massal_* No Smut, No Lemon, No... errr.... mungkin Yaoi iyah kali ya~ *dihajar kontra Yaoi*

**--------------------------------Douzo!---------------------------------------**

* * *

**------------ Kanagawa, Musim Semi ---------------**

**Sanada Akaya** – 5 tahun, terdiam diruang guru – ditenangkan untuk sementara karena perbuatannya tadi.

"Aka-chan, mengapa kau melakukannya??" tanya Niou-sensei – guru tempat dimana Akaya selalu dititipkan.

"Dia duluan yang mengejekku," ucap Akaya dingin. Ia tidak lagi menangis seperti pertama kali Ia melakukannya – ini sudah kesekian kalinya dalam bulan ini. Akaya sudah hapal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika Ia diamankan diruangan seperti ini.

"Akaya!"

Ia pasti akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh sang Ayah; **Sanada Genichirou**, yang datang untuk menjemputnya -- terkadang lebih cepat datang, jika ia membuat masalah seperti ini.

**---PLAAK!!**

Dan selalu sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya. Akaya kecil hanya bisa meneteskan air mata untuk menahan sakit di pipinya. Ia tidak menangis. Karena, menurutnya memalukan untuk menangis dihadapan ayahnya yang memegang teguh jalan hidup _bushido_ ini.

"Minta maaf!" Genichirou selalu dipusingkan oleh tingkah laku putra satu-satunya ini.

"Tidak mau," Akaya buang muka dari sang Ayah.

"Minta maaf!" Genichirou makin naik darah.

"Tidak mau!!" Akaya meninggikan intonasi suaranya.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Sanada bersiap memukul anak satu-satunya tersebut.

"Akaya tidak terima kalau mamah di jelek-jeleki!!" kemarahan Akaya meledak, "dibilang tidak punya mamah lah, tidak bisa bermain dengan orang tua lah, mamah masuk rumah sakit gara-gara aku lah, bukankah itu menyakitkan!!?"

Sanada mengurungkan niatnya untuk menampar Akaya. Dilihatnya Akaya terengah-engah; menahan tangis. Suasana menjadi tegang sejenak. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Niou hanya bisa terdiam; tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Walau begitu, minta maaf Akaya," Sanada mengatur nafasnya. Emosinya sudah mulai mereda melihat guratan-guratan merah diwajah sang anak akibat menahan tangis yang terlalu dalam.

Akaya tidak lagi menjawab, Ia berlari keluar ruangan.

"Ah, maafkan saya…" walhasil Genichirou meminta maaf sendirian pada orang tua murid tersebut.

"Lain kali, tolong jaga anaknya ya. Kurang ajar sekali," jawab orang tua murid tersebut angkuh.

Sanada pun sama dengan Akaya; ingin sekali menghajar orang ini, namun…

"Akaya… pasti sangat merepotkan…" gumam Genichirou bersalah.

"Ah, tidak. Rasanya… aku pun akan begitu…" Niou menghela nafas dengan menatap jendela.

Ia sudah hapal dengan sikap Akaya yang terkesan… kesepian.

"Sekarang, aku harus pergi mencarinya," Genichirou merundukkan badannya – bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tidak perlu mencari Aka-chan," Niou tersenyum simpul sembari menunjuk kearah luar jendela – arah taman belakang.

Benar saja saat dirinya menapaki tempat sepi tersebut, tampaklah Akaya yang sedang terduduk memandangi bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh dihalaman belakang tempat penitipan ini.

Melihat sang Ayah datang, Akaya langsung membuang muka. Genichirou pun lantas menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekati sang anak.

"Akaya," suara beratnya menyebutkan nama sang anak.

Akaya tetap tak bergeming. Ia terus mencorat-coret tanah dengan sebatang ranting.

"Akaya." Suaranya sedikit ditinggikan.

Akaya masih tidak menghiraukan panggilan ayahnya.

"Ayo pulang…" Genichirou membelakangi putranya dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

"Selamat datang, Nii-san," **Sanada Akiko** – sepupu Genichirou, menyapa sang kakak sepupu yang pulang dengan wajah asem kayak kehabisan gaji di tanggal tua.

Akiko – 20 tahun, langsung mengerutkan alisnya. Gak biasanya wajah sang kakak asem di tanggal gajian. Belum sempat Ia menjawab, muncullah Akaya dengan wajah yang tak kalah kusutnya dengan sang Ayah.

"Aka-chan? Kenapa??" Akiko berlutut dihadapan keponakannya tersebut.

Akaya tidak menjawab, dan langsung pergi. Akiko mengerti, Akaya sedang kesal. Ia pun langsung membuntuti sang keponakan hingga ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Ne~ Aka-chan, ceritakan padaku…" Akiko berlutut dihadapan Akaya yang sedang duduk cemberut diatas kasurnya.

Akaya terdiam.

"Ini kenapa??" Akiko menyentuh lebam di pipi Akaya dengan hati-hati.

Sejenak Akaya meringis.

"Ah, maafkan aku!" Akiko langsung menarik tangannya.

"Aku bertengkar…"

"Lagi??"

Akaya mengangguk.

Akiko bangkit dari hadapan keponakannya, untuk mengambil beberapa lembar kapas dan sebotol alkohol yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur sang Keponakan, "Ttou-san lagi ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya," jawab Akaya yang lalu membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk.

"Sssshh," Akiko langsung menyanggah tubuh Akaya kembali, "jangan tiduran dulu, lukanya belum dibersihkan," Akiko mengusapkan kapas yang telah basah oleh alkohol ke pipi Akaya, "tahan ya,"

Akaya meringis, jemarinya dengan kuat mencengkram lengan yukata Akiko.

"Naah, sudah selesai!" Akiko menempelkan plester di pipi Akaya yang tembem.

Akaya masih dengan wajahnya yang menekuk.

"Ne~ Aka-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Jadi cowok, harus kuat! Agar bisa melindungi cewek yang disukainya kelak. Seperti papahmu~"

"Aku benci dia," Akaya langsung mencium bantal dan memunggungi sang Bibi, "aku mau tidur, ceramahnya besok saja,"

Akiko mengerti. Ia segera bangkit dan mengusap rambut_ wakame_ sang keponakan, "_oyasumi_,"

* * *

"Kau seharusnya bertindak sebagai seorang yang bijak, Nii-san," ceramah Akiko saat diruang teh bersama sang kakak sepupu.

"Aku bijak," Genichirou menyesap tehnya.

"Menampar anakmu sendiri? Itu konyol,"

"Apa urusannya denganmu??"

"Cara didik mu itu salah, Gen nii-san Kalau terus dilanjutkan, ini akan berdampak pada kondisi phisikis Aka-chan. Terlebih Ia masih sangat kecil. Apa yang Ia mengerti tentang aliran _bushido_ yang kau anut sedari dulu itu??"

Genichirou terdiam. Tehnya dibiarkan dingin oleh tarian angin senja.

"Cobalah untuk sedikit lembut terhadapnya. Terlebih lagi, Seiichi-chan tidak menginginkan hal ini, bukan?? Aku hanya…."

**----BRAAK!!**

Genichirou memukulkan gelasnya pada meja, sehingga isinya mewarnai pemukaan kayu jati tersebut.

"Aku ini laki-laki, Aki,"

Giliran Akiko yang terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu cara mendidik seorang anak dengan cara perempuan. Inilah yang kudapat dari masa kecilku," matanya tajam membelah cakrawala di ufuk barat sana.

"Aku… Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghadapi anak laki-laki yang masih berusia lima tahun," Genichirou menundukkan pandangannya, "andai Seiichi di sini… Akaya… Akaya pasti tidak akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini…"

Akiko menghela nafas panjang. Urusannya menjadi tambah rumit bila sudah menyinggung istri sang kakak – Seiichi.

**Yukimura Seiichi** – yang kini menjadi **Sanada Seiichi**, menikah dengan Genichirou diusianya yang terbilang muda; 20 tahun. Kondisi fisiknya memang lemah. Namun hanya Ia wanita yang bisa meredam keangkuhan dan keras kepalanya Genichirou. Melahirkan di usia 21tahun, yang menyebabkan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah menjadi tidak stabil. Harus berulang kali memasuki kamar perawatan Rumah Sakit.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau tidak meluangkan waktumu dengan Akaya untuk membawanya ke Rumah Sakit? Untuk menemui Seiichi-chan. Sekaligus… curhatlah padanya. Kuyakin, sebagai seorang ibu, Ia mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan," saran Akiko sebelum beranjak mengambilkan lap untuk menghapus 'perbuatan' sang kakak sepupu.

**--- Kamis Pagi yang Cerah ---**

Seiichi mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca menuju pintu masuk kamar perawatannya. Dua sosok bayangan dari seberang pintu tergambar samar melalui kaca pintu yang buram.

"Ya??"

Digeserlah pintu, dan manpaklah dua orang yang begitu ia cintai.

"Oookkaaaa-cchhaaaannn~!!"

"Aka-chan~!" Seiichi langsung memeluk sang anak yang sudah berlari mendahului sang Ayah.

"Okaa-chan, aku membawa ini," Akaya menunjukkan sebuket Verbenna putih kepada sang Bunda.

"Aih, Manisnyaa~ siapa yang memilihkannya??" tanya Seiichi.

"Aku~" jawab Akaya.

"Aku!" jawab Genichirou menyanggah pernyataan sang anak.

Seiichi tertawa kecil, "aih, Genichirou… kau masih saja cemburu terhadap anakmu sendiri,"

Muka Genichirou saat itu langsung memerah.

"Ne~ Aka-chan, kau bisa membantu Mama menaruhnya di vas itu, sayang?"

"Un!"

Akaya langsung memanjat bangku yang ada di samping lemari untuk menaruh buket bunga tersebut.

"Aka-chan, mau duduk dipangkuan mamah?" Seiichi melebarkan tangannya.

Akaya buru-buru menuruni kursinya.

"Seiichi, kau masih…."

"Tidak apa-apa, Genichirou… Aku kangen Aka-chan," matanya yang teduh melirik Akaya yang masih berusaha turun dari kursi tersebut, "setidaknya, aku masih memangkunya, saat aku sudah tidak bisa membawanya bermain,"

"Kaa-chan~~" Akaya langsung naik ke atas ranjang Seiichi dengan cara 'menaiki' sang Papa yang sedang duduk di samping Seiichi.

Tubuhnya yang masih kecil pun langsung melingkari lengan Seiichi dan bersandar pada dadanya yang hangat. Akaya, begitu merindukan sang Mama.

Seiichi hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan sang anak, "ih~ Aka-chan makin nge-gemesin deehh~" Seiichi mencubit pipi sang anak.

"Auww~!! Kaa-san, sakit~~" Akaya langsung memegangi pipinya.

Tidak biasanya Ia akan seperti itu, Akaya justru senang saat sang mamah mengajaknya bermain dan menggodanya.

Memang firasat seorang Ibu, Seiichi langsung memeriksa sesuatu yang salah. Ditemukanlah sebuah plester sedang nempel dengan manisnya di pipi kanan Akaya.

"Aka-chan, apa ini??"

Akaya hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan melirik sang papah.

Seiichi langsung mengeluarkan aura '_Muga no Kyouchi_' nya, "Genichirou??"

Genichirou ngerti kalau sang istri lagi marah, dan mau ngamuk.

Namun sesaat, Seiichi langsung menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia rasa, saat-saat pertemuannya sekarang tidak pantas diwarnai dengan pertengkaran.

"Um, perawat~!" Seiichi memanggil salah seorang perawat yang kebetulan melintas di pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Ya??" perawat tersebut pun memasuki kamar perawatan Seiichi.

"Tolong titip anak saya, ya… bawa Ia ke tempat bermain," pinta Seiichi, "aku… ingin berbicara berdua dengan ayahnya…"

Dan pintu pun tertutup.

"Genichirou…" Seiichi mencari pandangan sang suami yang tertutup poninya yang mulai panjang.

"Maafkan aku, Seiiichi," Sanada menunduk.

Kedua tangan Seiichi mengangkat pandangan Genichirou, "minta maaflah pada Aka-chan… bukan aku," senyumnya tulus.

Genichirou menghela nafas penuh penyesalan, "aku… aku hanya tidak tau bagaimana menididik anak dengan caramu, Seiichi,"

Seiichi mengulum senyumnya. Sanada memang tidak bisa jujur jika dihadapan orang lain, "cobalah bicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengan Aka-chan… pakailah bahasa yang… Aka-chan mengerti," saran Seiichi.

"Tapi _imej_ ku di depan Akaya sudah buruk, Seiichi. Kuyakin Ia tidak mau diajak berbicara pelan-pelan,"

Suasana menjadi hening. Jadi repot kalau begini ceritanya.

"Andai saja… waktu itu kau tidak melahirkan ia…" gumam Genichirou.

"Genichirou!!!" Seiichi menghardik sang suami, "apa kau membenci Akaya??" tatapannya menjadi nanar seketika itu juga.

"Aku tidak membencinya… hanya saja… hanya saja, waktu itu kau diberikan pilihan kan, sewaktu kandunganmu masih berusia tiga bulan Seiichi. Mengapa kau memilih untuk melahirkannya? Padahal, kau tahu kan, kalau itu akan berdampak pada kesehatanmu??"

Seiichi menatap sang suami sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. Ia kembali mengangkat pandangannya dan menyebarkannya diluar jendela sana, "aku yang memilihnya, Genichirou…"

Semilir angin menyelinap dari celah jendela yang terbuka dan menerbangkan tirai, mewarnai ruangan menjadi musim semi, "walau pun resiko melahirkan itu sendiri adalah kematian, aku akan tetap melahirkan Aka-chan…" senyumnya nanar pada Genichirou yang tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang istri.

Seiichi menghela nafas sejenak – membiarkan Genichirou mencerna perkataannya.

"Karena… aku merasa telah diberi kesempatan untuk mengantarkan kelahiran anak dari orang yang kucintai…" Seiichi tersenyum sejenak lalu mencium dahi yang tertutup poni tersebut.

Genichirou terpana dengan adegan yang begitu membuat darahnya berdesir tenang.

"Aku… tidak pernah menyesal telah melahirkan Aka-chan. Karena, ada sebagian dirimu dalam Aka-chan, dan ada sebagian diriku juga," Seiichi tersenyum karena mimik Genichirou menampakan wajah mengerti.

Genichirou beranjak dan mendekati sang istri. Didekapnya kepala Seiichi sehingga merapat ke dadanya. Dikecupnya rambut biru ikal yang tergerai itu dengan lembut. Sembari berbisik, "kau… adalah pemberian terindah dalam hidupku…"

Seiichi berbaring diatas ranjangnya, lalu kedua tangannya menarik sang suami hingga kepala mereka terbaring pada bantal yang sama.

"Aku lupa… betapa hangatnya dirimu…" Seiichi merangkul sang suami. Disesapnya aroma tubuh yang begitu ia rindukan.

Sanada membalas lingkaran tangan sang istri. Diciumnya pipi Seiichi yang dingin karena siang beranjak sore.

"Andai… waktu itu dapat kuputar kembali…"

**--- Kanagawa, 5 tahun lalu… ---**

"Seiichi!!" Genichirou langsung menghampiri sang istri yang tengah mencoba untuk menjemur pakaian.

"Ah, Gen-chan sudah pulang yaa??" Seiichi langsung menampakan senyum malaikatnya pada sang Suami yang masih berbalut jas yang udah kusut karena berdesakan dengan penumpang lain di kereta.

"Kenapa kau menjemur?!! Jangan-jangan, kau mencuci pakaian juga ya?!" Genichirou Nampak panic setengah mati.

Seiichi menampilkan wajah polosnya, "lho? Memangnya kenapa?? Ini kan, pekerjaan Ibu rumah tangga,"

Genichirou mengumpulkan nafas di dadanya dan…. "kau sedang hamil, tauk!! Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan kesehatanmu sendiri?!"

Seiichi malah tertawa mendengarnya, "aku juga bisa sakit pinggang jika berlama-lama diam dan hanya menunggumu pulang,"

"Taruh cuciannya,"

"He??"

"Taruh!!"

"Tapi~"

"Taruh!! Kubilang taruh!"

Dengan ragu, Seiichi menaruh lagi baju basah tersebut diatas tiang jemuran tanpa dibeberkan.

"Lain kali, suruh saja pelayan yang melakukannya. Kau ini tinggal di kediaman Sanada tau," Genichirou langsung membawa sang istri dalam pangkuannya.

"Kyaaa!! Gen-chan!! Jangan mendadak seperti itu donk!?" protes Seiichi.

* * *

"Seiichi, dengarkan aku…" Sanada berlutut dihadapan sang istri yang ia taruh dipinggir ranjang mereka, "kau ingat dengan perkataan dokter kemarin??"

Seiichi menggeleng pelan.

Genichirou mengurut dada menghadapi istrinya yang sedikit tulalit ini, "kau tidak boleh kecapek'an, Secchan~~" Genichirou memencet hidung sang Istri sehingga Seiichi dengan refleks menghindar.

"Ah, menjaga kesehatan, bukan berarti dengan diam, kan??" protesnya lagi.

"Tapi kau selalu melakukan hal yang berlebihan,"

"Tidak boleh ini lah, dilarang itulah… Hufth!! Aku bisa mati bosan di sini,"

Walhasil, Genichirou ngerasa kasian juga dengan sang istri yang sehari-semalam sepanjang hidupnya hanya menunggu dirinya pulang kerja saja.

"Bagaimana… kalau besok, kita pergi ke suatu tempat??" tawar Genichirou.

"He?! Kemana??" dari intonasinya saja, Seiichi sudah sangat bersemangat.

"Pokonya, rahasia," Genichirou mengecup dahi sang istri.

"Ih!! Gen-chaaann~!!!"

**---- Esoknya ----**

"Daripada kau capek-capek mencuci, bagaimana kalau berkebun??"

Genichirou mengajak sang istri ke sebuah Nursery – tempat pembibitan tanaman-tanaman hias.

Semenjak pacaran, is tahu kalau sang istri paling gak tahan dengan yang namanya tanaman hias. Tangan dinginnya mampu menciptakan warna baru di pekarangan rumah mereka.

"Ah~!! Gen-chan~!! Kau paling baiikk~!!" Seiichi mengekspresikannya dengan memeluk dan mendaratkan ciuman di pipi sang suami.

"Seiichi!! Jangan di sini!!"

**---- Kanagawa, April----**

Sore ini, Genichirou pulang dengan wajah kusut, asem, apek, berminyak, dekil, lusuh, _mbladus_,...... *ditendang Sanada keluar dari cerita ini*

"Ada apa, Gen-chan??" senyum Seiichi selalu berhasil mengungkap yang disembunyikan Genichirou.

"Aku… ditugaskan di luar kota," jawabnya singkat sambil memalingkan wajah dari sang istri.

"Wah, enaknya yang jalan-jalan..." Seiichi membereskan tebasan jas dan kaus kaki sang suami yang sudah menghiasi kamar mereka.

Sejenak Genichirou melirik sang Istri. Lalu bergumam, "hhh… Kenapa kamu harus menjadi sepolos ini sih…"

Yukimura malah memiringkan kepalanya—mencari jawaban dari kerutan alis sang suami.

"Itu tandanya aku tidak bisa menjagamu untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, Seiichi~"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok,"

"Aku tidak percaya,"

"Ih, Gen-chan mulai kolot deh,"

Genichirou menghela nafas. Ia pasti kalah kalau silat lidah sama sang Istri.

Seiichi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "kapan berangkatnya, biar kusiapkan bajunya,"

* * *

Di beranda rumahnya, Genichirou tertidur diatas pangkuan sang Istri. Memandangi kecantikan Azalea yang berselimutkan senja.

"Anak kita mungkin lahir saat bunga _Ajisai_ ini merekah..." Seiichi memandangi bunga _Hydrangea_ yang ada di salah satu sudut pekarangan rumahnya, "Itu mungkin... saat awal Oktober nanti," senyum Yukimura.

Genichirou menoleh pada _Hydrangea_ yang aru melahirkan beberapa kuncup bunga.

"Ne, Gen-chan~ Kau menginginkan anak perempuan, atau laki-laki??" tanya Seiichi.

Genichirou sejenak memandang sang Istri, lalu memeluk pinggang Seiichi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pangkuannya, "apapun, asalkan kau selamat,"

Seiichi tersenyum dengan perlakuan sang suami. Diusapnya lembut rambut Genichirou, "masuk yuk, senja sudah datang..."

* * *

"Jaa, Gen-chan, berhati-hatilah," Seiichi mengantar sang suami sampai di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Kau yang seharusnya berhati-hati," Genichirou mengecup kening sang istri, "aku... berangkat dulu,"

Nampak keraguan dalam langkah yang Genichirou ambil. Sayu mata Seiichi mengantar sang suami pergi.

"Kalau ada apa-apa... hubungi aku..."

* * *

"Seiichi-chaaann~~" Sanada Akiko -- 15 tahun, "mana Genichirou-nii??" tanya gadis yang baru masuk SMA ini pada sang kakak ipar.

"Ah, Ia baru saja berangkat ke Aomori 2 hari yang lalu," jawab Seiichi sembari membuka bungkusan yang adik iparnya serahkan kepadanya, "apa ini Aki-chan??"

"Ano, itu adalah sakura mochi. Okaa-san yang membuatnya,"

"Wah, bilang terima kasih untuk beliau ya,"

"Ah, Okaa-san bilang, itu spesial untuk anakmu," Aki duduk sejajar dengan Seiichi, "kira-kira, keponakanku ini, kapan lahir ya??"

Seiichi tertawa kecil, "masih lama Aki-chan~ mungkin awal Oktober nanti,"

"Uwaaahh~~ kalau Ia cowok, mungkin aku akan menjadikannya pacar~~" ujar Aki antusias.

Seiichi hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan sang adik, "nanti, tolong dijaga baik-baik ya,"

**---- Aomori hari ke-5 ----**

Siang ini, Genichirou nampak gelisah. Entah hal apa yang mengusik istirahat siangnya di beranda hotel tempatnya menginap.

Sudah lima hari ini ia meninggalkan Seiichi sendirian di Kanagawa. Sempat ia meminta Akiko -- adik sepupunya, untuk menjaga sang Istri selama dirinya ada di Aomori.

"Semoga Seiichi baik-baik saja..." desahnya.

**--- DRRTT~ DRRTT~**

Seketika itu juga, ponsel yang ia taruh di sisinya bergetar. Layarnya menampilkan nama sang adik sepupu

_Sanada Akiko_

_[+81618xxxx]_

_calling...._

"Ya, Aki, ada apa??" Genichirou langsung menjawab panggilan sang adik.

"Gen nii-san??" suara Aki nampak panik.

"Iya, Aki, aku disini, ada apa??" Genichirou berusaha menenangkan sang adik.

"Gen nii-san, Gen nii-san..." Aki terus memanggil namanya sampai akhirnya terdengar suara isak tangis.

"Kau kenapa Aki?? Ada apa??" Genichirou mau tak mau jadi panik.

"Seiichi-chan... Seiichi-chan..." kali ini Aki menyebut nama Istrinya.

Begitu mendengar nama sang Istri, Genichirou langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ada apa dengan Seiichi??!!"

"Seiichi-chan... tadi... Seiichi-chan..." sejenak Aki terisak, "tadi Ia collapse, dan tak sadarkan diri........."

Genichirou membelalakkan matanya. Mulutnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Sejuta bayangan buuk menghantui pikirannya.

"Gen nii chan, cepatlah pulang~" dan Aki pun menangis....

"Katakan padaku dimana Rumah Sakitnya!!"

* * *

Genichirou langsung mengambil penerbangan sore itu juga tanpa mempedulikan 2 hari yang tersisa di Aomori. Pikirannya penuh dengan kekalutan yang kini memenuhi dadanya.

Sudah 5 jam berselang setelah telepon terakhir dari sang adik tertutup... Membuat Sanada semakin tidak karuan.

"Seiichi!!" satu gebrakan tangannya membuka pintu kamar perawatan yang diberitahu resepsionis tadi sewaktu Ia baru memasuki Rumah Sakit ini.

"Nii-san!!" Akiko yang sedang duduk di samping kakak ipar nya menghentikan langkah Genichirou dengan satu bisikkan.

"Seiichi... Ia... Bagaimana keadaannya??" Genichirou mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Akiko menoleh pada tempat dimana Seiichi berbaring, "keadaanya sudah membaik sekarang. Biarkan Ia beristirahat sekarang..." Akiko bangkit dari tempat duduknya -- mempersilahkan sang kakak untuk duduk disamping istrinya.

"Bayinya??"

"Syukurlah, keduanya selamat... Bayinya tidak apa-apa..."

Genichirou mendekati sang istri dengan perlahan. Nampak jelas guratan khawatir di wajahnya. Namun selintas rasa lega ada karena Genichirou tidak kehilangan sang Istri dan buah hatinya.

"Aku keluar sebentar... Kau pasti lapar kan, setelah tergesa-gesa pulang dari Aomori..??" Akiko pergi dengan meninggalkan senyum.

Genichirou duduk di samping sang istri. Jemari besarnya menyapu rambut biru yang menutupi dahi Seiichi.

"Maafkan aku..." hanya itu yang diucapkan Genichirou berulang-ulang pada Seiichi yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Ditelungkupkan wajahnya di atas tangan Seiichi, diciuminya tangan itu.

----

Seiichi terbangun dengan sentuhan lembut angin malam di pipinya. Hari sudah senja...

Matanya terbuka dan mendapati langit-langit berwarna putih diatas kepalanya. Belum sempat ia bangkit untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi, kehangatan itu terasa di genggaman tangan kirinya. Ialah sang suami saat ia menolehkan pandangannya.

"Genichirou..." tangannya menyentuh lembut wajah sang suami yang tergurat jelas rasa kelelahan.

Genichirou tergerak, lalu terbangun.

Suasana hening sempat tercipta diantara mereka sampai...

"Gen-chan, bukannya kau sedang ada di Aomori ya??" tanya Seiichi pelan. Ia hafal tempramen Genichirou yang buruk saat baru bangun tidur.

Genichirou langsung melirik sang Istri, "aku kembali ke sini secepatnya, gara-gara kamu, tau!"

Seiichi terdiam -- mencari-cari kesalahan yang menyebabkan sang suami cepat pulang, "memangnya kenapa??" tanya Seiichi seperti orang amnesia.

"Jangan-jangan, sewaktu collapse tadi, kepalamu terbentur ya??"

"He?! Aku? collapse? terbentur??" Seiichi menyusun kemungkinan-kemungkinan berdasarkan kosa kata yang baru saja dilontarkan sang suami.

Tak perlu waktu se-abad untuk Seiichi menjerit atas hal yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku... Aku terjatuh??!! Bayi nya~!!" Seiichi langsung panik dan meminta penjelasan pada Genichirou.

"Tenanglah..." Genichirou menenangkan sang istri dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya, "anak kita tidak apa-apa..." senyumnya seulas.

Seiichi langsung menghela nafas. Dalam hatinya sangat bersyukur untuk tidak kehilangan apa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku..." gumam Genichirou bersalah.

"He?? Untuk apa??" Seiichi pun bingung jadinya.

"Untuk tidak berada di sampingmu, di saat-saat seperti ini,"

Seiichi mengangkat pandangan sang suami dengan kedua tangannya, "kau pulang ke sini dalam hitungan jam, sudah termasuk memaksakan diri, loh," senyumnya.

Dari wajah sang suami, kedua tangannya turun ke telapak tangan Genichirou, "aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena membuatmu khawatir, dan telah membahayakan anak kita," Seiichi tertunduk -- bersalah.

Genichirou tersenyum tipis. Dirinya bangkit dari duduknya, dan mendekap sang istri. Di sesapnya aroma malam yang menyelinap melalui rambut ikal sang istri.

"Mulai sekarang... kita akan terus bersama-sama menjaga yang berharga untuk kita...."

-----

"Melihat kondisinya, sebagai dokter, saya tidak mengijinkannya untuk melahirkan anak yang ada dalam kandungannya," jelas seorang dokter yang menangani kesehatan Seiichi.

"Mengapa begitu sensei (_panggilan untuk dokter --- JPN_)??"

"Bisa dipastikan, kalau istri anda akan mengalami postpartum depression -- kondisi depresi setelah melahirkan,"

Genichirou memandang sang istri yang tengah sibuk merenungi perkataan sang dokter dengan ucapan hati nuraninya.

"Hanya ada satu jalan untuk menghindari postpartum deperssion,"

Seiichi langsung mengangkat pandangannya -- seakan itulah harapannya.

".... menggugurkan kandungannya,"

Genichirou langsung memandang khawatir sang istri yang menundukkan kembali pandangannya.

"Tapi... semua itu adalah keputusan anda berdua. Kami, hanya membersi saran," dokter tersebut pun pergi, dan tinggalah mereka berdua dalam ruangan putih tersebut.

"Seiichi..." Genichirou memanggil dengan lirih.

"Aku... akan tetap melahirkan anak ini, Gen-chan~" terlihat jelas senyum ketir sang istri.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakannya,"

"Aku memang ingin kok,"

"Tapi... kesehatanmu lah yang menjadi taruhannya,"

"Dan mengorbankan anak kita yang tak tahu apa-apa ini??"

Suasana menjadi tegang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gen-chan~ belum tentu juga aku akan mengalami depresi setelah melahirkan," senyum lembut sang istri sedikit menenangkan hati Genichirou.

"Tapi...."

"Ini sudah ketetapan hatiku," Seiichi meyakinkan sang suami, "hal yang terindah untukku adalah menjadi seorang Ibu. Walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa," senyumnya tulus.

Seiichi melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang suami, lalu menariknya agar kedua telinganya berdempetan dengan sumber detak jatung Genichirou.

Genichirou mengusap kepala sang istri. Dagunya merapat pada rambut biru ikal tersebut. Lalu di turunkan sehingga kedua bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga kanan Seiichi, "jangan buat aku kehilanganmu," bisiknya.

* * *

Udah dulu deh~ sampai sini dulu...

Mau lanjut? Tidak? Silahkan di review. Saya juga menerima pertanyaan-pertanyaan free!

Entah itu menyangkut cerita, atau kehidupan pribadi sayah.

Silahkan di review, atau pun ke e-mail saya yang ada di profile. Tolong, bahasa yang sopan ya~ ^^v

**With all my melancholy~**

**Aiko~ desu!**


	2. Home Again

_Okeh, Minna~!!_

_Aiko ni Tadaimaaa~~!! Let's answer the Review~!!_

**Opening**: **~~~Nakagauchi Masataka & Baba Tooru -- SUMMER BREEZE~~~**

**Aiko**: _Konnichiwa minna-san! Aihara to moshimasu, konna ni mo aigatou sagemoshitaa~~_

_Hai' Ima wa, Aka-chan to issho ni, **RajiFict** o akettemasu~~~_ XD

*_psstt~ Indonesian woy!_*

_Oo~oh... Gomenne_~ Yup~ Kita mulai lagi...

Hello semuanya, dengan Aihara di sini, walau seperti ini, tapi Terima kasih banyaakk~~~

Yak! Sekarang bersama Aka-chan~

**Akaya**: Konnichiwa!

**Aiko**: Aka-chan!!

**Akaya**: ups~ Selamat siang~

**Aiko**: Mari kita buka **RajiFict**~!!

**~~~Opening again~~~**

**Aiko**: Yaah~ jangan protes donk, selama ada _**RajiPuri**_, kenapa gak ada _**RajiFict**_?? *dicincang sm penyiar2 _RajiPuri_ plus pembaca*

**Akaya**: _RajiFict_ kali ini, akan membahas **Review** dari para pembaca '**Kazoku**' yang beru kemarin terbit. _Hai' douzo!_

**Aiko**: Kami beri kehormatan pada **AoRyuto-senpai** sebagai yang pertama Repiu~~

*_buka kertas_*

**Akaya**: Karena beberapa review bersifat privasi, kami langsung jawab saja ya~

**Aiko**: untuk **AoRyuto-senpai** ~~

Pertama, saya ini jadi sepupunya Gen-nii hanya dalam cerita saja kok... ^^ Lagian, siapa juga yang mau pnya kakak sebodoh dia... *dipotong kecil-kecil sm Sanada terus dibuang ke laut*

Kedua, wah, Senpai suka lagu instrumen?? Saya juga lagi cinta lagu instrumen... apa aja, asal jangan instrumen senam... ^^;

Untuk sarannya, arigatou banget! Sangat membantu!! Umm... kenapa yaa?? Mungkin karena ini FanFic, jadi Aka-chan dapat berkata demikian. Ne~ Aka-chan??

**Akaya**: He?!

**Aiko**: Jangan bengong!! *jitak pake sendal* okeh, selanjutnya... Sepertinya Aoryuto-senpai sedang 'menjalani' sebuah fanfic juga, maka kami ucapkan, selamat berjuang! Selamat menempuh fanfic baru!! XDD

**Akaya**: Selanjutnya daru **Sayu-senpai** ~ douzo!

**Aiko**: *_baca_* Adewh~ Ojo bikin aku malu gitu tho senpai~ isin aku~ isin~ *_bahasa jawa yg kacau_*

Jadi malu, tapi... terima kasih untuk repiunyah, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk selanjutnya!! Matur nuwuun~~~

**Akaya**: Dari **Karupin-senpai** ~~~ (nick: )

**Aiko**: Hai' Senpai~ Ini lanjutannya~ Silahkan dinikmati~

Jangan lupa untu review lagi yaaa~~ *_bows_*

**Akaya**: Dan yang terakhir~~~~

**Aiko**: Dari **Frejahimitsu-san** ! Saya baca yaa~~

Ahah, maafkan saya atas keterlambatannya~ tapi ini update'a douzo!

Silahkan review lagi yaa~~ ^^

**Akaya**: sekian balasan review dari kami~

**Aiko**: Yup! bagi para pengirim review barusan, akan kami kirimkan segulung tulisan penyemangat yang ditulis dengan tinta khusus dibuat oleh Sanada-san!! Hadiah akan dikirim ke alamatnya masing-masing lewat paket mimpi~ *_digebokin sendal_*

**Akaya**: sekian RajiFict kali ini, mungkin akan ada _ interview __session_~ tapi.. nanti yaaa~~~

**Aiko**: Ahh! Hai'! Kalau tugas sekolah dan '**ultimatum**' editor saya sudah di selesaikan~

**Akaya**: Jaa~!! _Sugi no FanFic ni....._

**Aiko**: _... mata aimasho~~~!!_

**Akaya - Aiko: **Jaa nee~ *wave*

**~~~Ending: Porno Grafitti - Koyoi Tsuki ga Miezu Tomo~~~**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Title : **Kazoku

**Author: **Aiko desu~!!XD

**Disclaimer**: Pak'de Konomi yang semalem pohon durennya sayah colong~ *digorok Konomi-sensei*

eehh... salah dink... Pak'de Konomi yang semalem saya dengerin suaranya sampe ketiduran~~ :3

**Based On**: Oyakodon Yello Version

**Genre**: Family

**Theme Song**: GACKT - Love Letter

**Current Mood**: Huweeee~~ Hikz~~ Hikz~~ :(

**Note**: Saya minta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya pada Genichirou-sama... Karena apa?? Baca donk, ceritanya~~ XDD *huu~!! Promosi!!*

**Warning**: kesalahan timeline, pengetikan, de-es-be... mohon dimaklumi, karena saya ini amatiran... ^^;

**~~~~~~~Douzo!~~~~~~~  
**

* * *

**----------------------- Kanagawa, akhir Mei ---------------------------**

"Sampai jumpa besok yaa~"

Hari sudah sore saat burung-burung gereja tersebut mengalunkan nyanyiannya pada sang matahari yang tengah berendam di ufuk barat.

Di Himawari Gakuen ini, selalu ramai dengan pasangan orangtua-anak yang kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing setelah menjalani hari-hari mereka saat senja tiba.

"Besok datang lagi ya~" Niou melambaikan tangannya, lalu kembali ke dalam kelas -- pada sosok yang tengah terduduk menanti.

"Sabar ya, Aka-chan... Sebentar lagi Papa mu pasti datang," hibur Niou pada sang murid.  
"Ttou-san selalu telat," jawab Akaya pendek -- ketus.

Tiba-tiba Niou teringat sesuatu. Lalu ia beranjak dari hadapan Akaya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Akaya untuk menunggu. Niou kembali dengan dua buah mangkok kecil seukuran puding.

"Aku punya yoghurt loh... Kau mau??" tawar Niou.  
Akaya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.  
"Kau mau yang mana??" tanya Niou.  
"Yang rasa anggur,"

Niou tersenyum melihat kepolosan murid satunya ini.

"Baiklah, aku yang rasa jeruk yaa,"

Lalu mereka berdua menikmati yoghurt tersebut dengan suasana hening senja.

"Ne~ Aka-chan... Memakan yoghurt itu bisa membantu pertumbuhan tubuh loh~" papar Niou.  
"Sungguhkah??" Akaya terpancing topik pembicaraan sang guru.  
"Yup! Lihatlah aku! Tinggi kan??" pamer Niou sambil berdiri.  
Akaya takjub dengan tinggi Niou -- yang emang dasarnya keturunan jangkung, sepuluh kali lebih tinggi darinya.

(Kayak iklan Yoghurt jadinya... ==")

"Permisi," ada seorang pengganggu tiba-tiba muncul ditengah-tengah obrolan murid-guru ini.

Niou langsung beranjak menghampiri tamu tersebut, "ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu??"

"Saya ingin menjemput Aka-chan," senyumnya lembut sembari menoleh pada Akaya.

Akaya mengenali sosok tersebut. Tanpa dipanggil Niou-sensei pun, ia langsung menyambut sosok tesebut, "Okaa-chaaan~!!" Akaya langsung menggabruk sang mama.

"Aka-chan?? Sudah menunggu lama ya??" Seiichi tertawa saat melihat sang anak hanya bisa memeluk sebatas pahanya.

"Seiichi-san??" Niou takjub melihat sosok Seiichi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ah, Niou-sensei... Terima kasih sudah menjaga Akaya selama ini,"  
"Ah, sama-sama... Ano, apakah... Kesehatanmu sudah pulih?"  
Seiichi tertawa, "sudah, terima kasih,"

Niou mengangguk, "jaa, Aka-chan... Ayo bereskan barangmu,"

* * *

Entah mengapa, perjalanan pulang kali ini terasa menyenangkan bagi Akaya. Walau hanya berjalan berdua dengan sang bunda, namun genggaman yang sekarang ia rasakan sehangat mentari sore itu.

"Tadi aku belajar melipat bunga loh, Kaa-chan," cerita Akaya sepanjang perjalanan pulang.  
"Oia?? Coba kulihat,"  
Akaya mengeluarkan sebuah origami berbentuk bunga lily.

Di ambilnya origami dari kertas orange buatan sang anak, "waaah... Cantiknya~" Seiichi mengagumi origami buatan sang anak yang masih _gragas-greges_ sana sini.

"Tapi aku masih belajar kok, Kaa-chan,"  
"Kalau begitu, nanti ajari mama untuk membuatnya yah,"

* * *

Suasana yang begitu tenang di kediaman Sanada. Seiichi baru saja menidurkan Akaya dalam pangkuannya sembari menunggu sang suami pulang di beranda belakang rumah yang menghadap ke taman kecil milik kediaman ini. Begitu damai... sampai...

"Akiko!"

Satu gebrakan pintu sempat membuat Akaya melenguh dalam tidurnya. Namun Seiichi segera menenangkannya untuk terlelap kembali.

"Gen-chan..." gumam Seiichi mengurut dada pelan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu menuju beranda dibuka secara kasar. Seiichi menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sang suami dengan wajah garangnya.

"Aki-chan sudah pulang, Gen-chan..." senyumnya sembari tangannya menyisiri rambut wakame sang anak.

"Seiichi??" bahu Genichirou turun perlahan -- amarahnya mulai reda tandanya.  
"Okaeri, Gen-chan," Seiichi tersenyum hangat.  
"Kau sudah pulang??" Genichirou memandang takjub sang Istri, "mengapa tidak bilang padaku?? Lalu kau pulang dengan siapa?? Lalu, bagaimana......" jari telunjuk yang Seiichi tempelkan pada bibir Genichirou menghentikan berondongan pertanyaannya.

"Daripada menanyakan kepulanganku, lebih baik bantu aku memindahkan Aka-chan ke kamarnya," pinta Seiichi karena pahanya sudah berasa kram karena Akaya makin lama makin berat.

Genichirou pun membawa sang anak diatas pundaknya menuju ke kamarnya. Ditidurkannya Akaya diatas ranjang putih tersebut. Seiichi memandang teduh wajah Akaya yang tidur dengan pulasnya. Akaya tertidur dengan Ayah-Ibu di kedua sisi kasur empuknya. Seiichi merebahkan dirinya disamping sang anak dengan suami yang tidur di sisi lain sang anak.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak seperti ini..." Seiichi memandang lekat wajah Akaya yang lebih mirip sang papa.  
Seiichi menoleh pada sang suami saat sadar kalau jemari Genichirou tengah memainkan rambut birunya.

Seiichi tersenyum -- mengerti kalau masih ada pertanyaan sang suami yang belum dijawabnya.

"Aki-chan yang mengantarku pulang, Gen-chan~"  
"Lalu mengapa tidak mengabariku??"  
"Makanya... Rajin-rajin menjengukku donk,"

Genichirou terdiam; menunduk bersalah. Ia sadar, akhir-akhir kemarin, ia semakin jarang menjenguk sang istri.

"Aku bercanda Gen-chan~" diraihnya tangan sang suami, dan ditempelkannya telapak tangan itu di pipinya, "aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk kalian..."

Genichirou merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat lebih dari mentari pagi yang menyinari dirinya saat latihan pagi -- sang istri tengah bersama dirinya dengan Akaya. Ia merasakan sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

"Mengapa tadi teriak-teriak??" ucapan sang istri membuyarkan fantasinya sejenak.  
"Aku... khawatir sekali," wajah Genichirou bersemu merah.

Ada yang disembunyikan sang suami, Seiichi tahu itu, "khawatir kenapa??" senyumnya simpul.

"Sewaktu aku mampir ke tempat penitipan, penitipan sudah tutup. Biasanya penitipan akan selalu buka selama masih ada anak yang belum dijemput. Kupikir Akaya diajak Niou-sensei. Saat kutanya dia, Ia menjawab Akaya sudah di jemput dengan seseorang. Saat itu... saat itu aku takut kalau Akaya dibawa pergi seseorang," tutur Genichirou panjang lebar sama dengan luas.

"A~aaahh~ Gen-chan perhatian juga dengan Aka-chan~" Seiichi tersenyum menggoda sang suami.  
"Tentu saja perhatian! Dia kan anak kita!!" semburat merah di pipi Genichirou makin nyata.

Seiichi menarik wajah sang suami dan didekatkan pada wajahnya, "terima kasih untuk bersusah-payah menjaga Aka-chan selama ini," ucapnya sesaat sebelum mengecup dahi Genichirou.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih... Karena... ada sebagian dirimu dalam Akaya... Dirimu yang begitu kucintai..."

(**author**: gombal luh!!  
**Sanada**: yang nulis siapa?! *malu setengah mampus*)

Seiichi terpana dengan lantunan puisi polos yang diutarakan sang suami, "aih! Gen-chan!!" pekiknya sembari memeluk Genichirou, "lihat deh, Aka-chan selalu tidur sendirian~ kita berikan dia seorang adik yu~uk,"

"Seiichi, jangan di sini!!"

**------------------------- Kanagawa, Mei 21st ------------------------------  
**

Genichirou terbangun dengan tarikan lembut di _yukata_ tidurnya. Akaya-lah yang menariknya saat dirinya membuka separuh matanya.

"Ada apa, Akaya??" Genichirou kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam bantal.  
"Ttou-san bangun deh..." pinta Akaya.

Genichirou mengerang, "tidak sekarang, Akaya... Papah masi ngantuk," Genichirou menutupi tubuhnya kembali dengan selimut tebal.

Nampaknya Akaya mengerti. Ia berhenti mengganggu sang Ayah dan pergi keluar kamar.

**53 menit kemudian...**

Genichirou terbangun dengan sinar mentari yang kian menyengat.

_"Jam 9.18..."_ gumamnya saat melihat jam dinding yang terpaku diatas tempat tidurnya.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sang istri yang tengah sibuk mengurus tanaman hiasnya. Kangen, mungkin, karena selama Ia di Rumah Sakit hanya pelayan-pelayannya yang mengurus tanaman-tanaman tersebut -- Akiko, terkadang, yang sibuk mempreteli daun-daun kuningnya dan menebar pupuk serta menyiramnya.

Genichirou memutar badan, hendak turun dari kasurnya dan mulai menjalani hari liburnya dengan tenang. Namun, ia menemukan sesuatu diatas meja yang Ia letakkan disamping tempat tidurnya tersebut.

Ia menemukan segelas teh yang tak lagi berasap -- sudah dingin tandanya, yang menindih secarik kertas. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dalam kepalanya sekarang, Ia pun meraih gelas tersebut, dan membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Ttou-san..."

Huruf-huruf yang masih berbentuk hiragana tersebut ditulisnya dengan crayon warna-warni, dengan gambar seorang wanita dengan seorang pria yang tengah menggandeng seorang anak kecil ditengah-tengahnya. Rambut keriting anak tersebut mengingatkan Genichirou pada Akaya, sedang rambut biru wanita tersebut menggambarkan Seiichi dalam ingatannya. Hiragana yang masih acak-acakan dengan tanpa komposisi keindahan _shodo_ di dalamnya, memvonis kalau ini asli coretan tangan Akaya.

Genichirou langsung bangkit dari kasurnya, dan mencari sang anak. Dari ujung koridor barat menuju ujung koridor timur. Dari depan kediaman Sanada hingga ke bagian belakang gudang. Namun sang anak tidak ditemukannya. Putus asa, akhirnya Genichirou memilih 'lapor' pada sang Istri yang tengah tenggelam dalam 'surga pribadinya' -- kebun bunga kecilnya.

"Mana Akaya??" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Lho?? Gen-chan tidak tahu??"

Genichirou menggeleng polos.

Seiichi takjub tak percaya, "sejam lalu, Aki datang kemari untuk mengajak Akaya bermain,"

"Lalu??"

"Lalu apa??" Seiichi berkacak pinggang.

"Lalu Akaya dimana??"

"Ya di rumah Aki-chan lah, Gen-gen~~"

(panggilan lama saya untuk Genichirou semasa saya masih cinta dengan Mas Kane. Walau sekarang pun masih cinta, namun nampaknya Ouji mendapatkan porsi hati saya lebih banyak dari Kane-tan. Tapi, Kane-chan~ kau tetap selingkuhan terbaikku~~~ *ditampol centong*)

Tanpa adu mulut lebih lanjut lagi, Genichirou langsung berniat langsung menjemput sang anak. Dengan mandi terlebih dahulu tentunya. _"Kalau gak mandi~ awas ya mas~~~ tak cium koe~~_" *niru gaya Aming* *disosot katana*

Butuh persiapan 15 menit untuk mandi dan segala macem sebelum akhirnya Genichirou menemukan kunci mobilnya yang selama 20 menit Ia cari-cari. (Jadi total waktu 35 menit dari sebelumnya. Jika dikalikan dengan detik, berarti menjadi..... *kok jadi hitung-hitungan sih???*)

Baru saja dirinya membuka pintu utama untuk live menuju muka rumah, dirinya sudah melihat kedua sosok yang barusan diceritakan sang istri nampak dari balik gerbang.

"Akaya??"

Sosok wakame kecil tersebut pun langsung melihat sang ayah yang masih belum sisiran.

(**author**: Iih~ Gen-gen seksi deh, kalo belum sisiran~~~

**Sanada**: *narik Katana*)

"Ttou-san!!" Akaya langsung berlari menghampiri sang Ayah dengan berlari. Nampak dibelakangnya sang adik sepupu tersenyum gemas melihat langkah kecil yang dititi sang keponakan.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun!!" Akaya langsung menggabruk dirinya walau hanya sampai sebatas lutut, "tadinya aku ingin mengucapkannya pagi-pagi sekali~ tapi Ttou-san masih mengantuk. Ya sudah~" bibir Akaya maju sesenti.

Mau tak mau Genichirou yang biasanya kaku, tersenyum pada sang anak. Lalu ia berlutut di hadapan sang anak -- mensejajarkan tinggi mereka, "terima kasih ya~"

"Un!!" Akaya kembali memeluk sang Ayah.

"A~ahh... setiap hari saja kulihat pemandangan seperti ini~~~" goda Akiko.

"Mau ku peluk kau??" Genichirou agaknya kembali ke tabiat awalnya.

"Tak mau. Yang ada, mungkin tulangku akan menjadi remuk kalau kau yang memeluknya... aku kan hamster imut~~~" Akiko merubah mimiknya dengan 'puppy eyes'

"Kau menjijikan," ucap genichirou setelah menutup kedua telinga Akaya -- agar tidak mendengar perang mulut murahan diantara mereka.

"Beraninya kau mengatai adik sepupu-mu sendiri 'menjijikan' hah?!"

"Ne~~ Neee~~ Jangan bertengkar di depan pintu ah. Masuk ke dalam yuk, aku sudah menyiapkan teh hangat," ucap Seiichi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

* * *

Sampailah mereka di ruang makan utama. Nampaklah sesuatu yang mungkin tak nampak pada hari-hari biasa -- sebuah kue tart ulang tahun.

"Aku yang membuatnya loohh~~" ucap Seiichi bangga.

Namun Akaya, Genichirou, dan tak lupa Akiko hanya bengong tak berdaya. Bukan tanpa masalah namun kue tart tersebut....

"masih polos," ucap Akiko menanggapi keganjilan tersebut.

Seiichi tertawa, "ah! Kalian ini tidak peka deh," dirinya berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengeluarkan sekeranjang buah-buahan dan sesuatu yang berwarna-warni lainnya, "ayo, kita hias bersama,"

Akiko dan Akaya langsung menghambur ke arah Seiichi sementara Genichirou berdiri mematung.

"_Seharusnya ini menjadi surprise untukku... mengapa aku jadi ikutan menghias??_"

Saat Akaya asyik menghias tart bersama sang bibi, Seiichi menyadari kalau sang suami malah bengong...mematung...

"Ih, daripada melamun, lebih baik kita duduk-duduk di teras," Seiichi menarik sang suami ke teras belakang.

"Tapi..." Genichirou takut meninggalkan sang anak dengan adik sepupunya itu.

Bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya saja, Genichirou khawatir area ruang makannya yang penuh gaya artistik dan unik -- yang dirancangnya langsung, menjadi 'medan perang' Akaya-Akiko seperti halnya kebun mungil Seiichi yang tanpa dosa tersebut porak-poranda beberapa waktu lalu -- saat sang istri masih dirawat di rumah sakit.

Jadi, hingga detik ini Seiichi belum mengetahui kalau 'surga kecilnya' ini pernah luluh-lantak karena ulah kedua makhluk tersebut. Walhasil, 2 minggu dihabiskan Genichirou untuk mengawasi 'penataan ulang' kebun sang istri sekaligus mengharamkan anak dan adik sepupunya itu untuk saling bertemu.

(**author**: kayak Romeo dan Juliet...)

"Sudah, percaya saja pada mereka..."

* * *

"Ini tehnya," Seiichi menghidangkan teh hangat pada Genichirou yang duduk duluan di teras.

"Seiichi..." Genichirou membisikkan nama sang istri.

Dengan begitu, Seiichi pun menoleh, "hm??"  
"Aku... Semakin tua ya??" gumamnya.  
Seiichi malah mentertawai pengakuan sang suami.

"Sudah lima tahun kita bersama..." gumaman Genichirou selanjutnya membuat Seiichi terdiam, "apa kau bahagia hidup denganku??"

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Hening. Sesekali terdengar suara pekikan Akiko yang diselingi suara jeritan Akaya.

"Kenapa Gen-chan tanyakan itu??" tanya Seiichi dengan nada kecewa.  
"Tidak apa-apa... Hanya... aku hanya merenungi ulang tahun ku saja. Apa yang selama ini telah kuberikan padamu...? Kesusahan? Atau......"

"Aku bahagia hidup dengan Gen-chan," Seiichi memotong langsung perkataan sang suami, ".... sangat bahagia," senyumnya.

Genichirou terpaku pada pendaran _amethyst_ ungu yang ada dalam mata sang istri. Seiichi tersenyum dan memeluk sang suami. Didekatkan dagunya dengan kepala Genichirou yang menempel pada dadanya, "Genichirou adalah pemberian terindah dalam hidupku... Maka itu, jangan berpikir kau tak pernah membahagiakanku," bisiknya mesra.

Genichirou membalas ucapan sang istri dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Seiichi yang kecil, "terima kasih, Seiichi,"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Genichirou..." Seiichi mengecup dahi sang suami.

Begitu Seiichi menatap wajah Genichirou, yang ada ia mendapat protes dari sang suami dengan bibir Genichirou yang mengerucut, "hanya di dahi??" Genichirou ngambek.

Seiichi tersenyum mengerti, "iya... iya..."

Didekatkannya wajah mereka hingga terasa hembusan nafas mereka pada permukaan kulit wajah masing-masing.

5 senti...

3 senti...

1 senti...

0.5 senti...

Dan..........

"Seiichi-chaaaann~~~!! Aka-chan menghabiskan kue nyaaa~~!!" teriak Akiko tiba-tiba.  
"Bohong! Aki-nee juga ikut menghabiskannya!!" teriak Akaya tidak mau kalah.  
"Tapi aku kan hanya mencicipi!"  
"Apaan?! Selai cokelatnya habis gara-gara Aki-nee tauk!!"  
"Aka-chan juga menghabiskan buahnya!!"

Kedua suami-istri ini saling berpandangan setelah akhirnya menghela nafas panjang akibat ulah kedua makhluk itu.

"Biar kubereskan," Genichirou beranjak untuk menghukum para penghancur kue ulang tahunnya.

Seiichi shock terdiam. Kue polos yang dibelinya dengan uang belanja yang tadinya akan digunakan untuk membeli lipstik baru, ludes begitu saja sebelum dirinya ikut mencicip.

"Hentikan!!" satu bentakkan Genichirou menghentikan perang murahan tersebut.

Seiichi yang tiba-tiba datang, langsung mengusap bahu sang suami -- menghentikan hukuman Genichirou tingkat lanjut yang dapat menyebabkan Akaya menangis atau Akiko mengadu padanya sampai seharian.

"Ne~ Gen-chan, maafkan aku ya... Kue nya jadi rusak,"

Kalau begini urusannya, Genichirou tidak bisa marah.

"Aki, kau tunggu aku di ruang '_sadou_'. Akaya, masuk kamar!"

Tanpa membantah Akiko dan sang keponakan langsung menuruti perintah kepala keluarga Sanada tersebut -- demi kedamaian hidup mereka di dunia dan akhirat.

Genichirou terduduk tanpa kata. Dipandanginya serpihan-serpihan cake nya. Seiichi masih tetap menempelkan tangannya pada bahu sang suami -- menenangkan Genichirou.

"Ah, sudahlah Seiichi... Coretan tangan Akaya, ucapan selamat pagi Akiko dan kecupanmu... sudah menjadi hadiah terbaik kali ini..." senyumnya.

Seiichi tidak kehabisan akal. Ia menemukan seutas pita merah di atas meja makan -- satu-satunya benda yang tidak dilahap oleh sang anak dan adik iparnya tersebut.

Genichirou terdiam mengamati hal yang diperbuat sang istri terhadap pita merah tersebut. Awalnya hanya ditatap dalam oleh sang istri. Namun akhirnya di lingkarkan dileher.... ditarik melewati rambut biru ikalnya... lalu ditautkan satu sama lainnya, daan...

"Bagaimana kalau aku sebagai hadiahnya??" ucap Seiichi dengan pita merah diatas kepalanya.

Genichirou tersenyum menahan tawa. Selalu ada saja hal yang diperbuat sang istri -- yang melampaui batas imajinasinya.

Genichirou beranjak dari duduknya, "aku akan 'memakanmu' nanti, aku masih ada persidangan untuk dilakukan..." bisiknya sambil berlalu menuju ruang 'sadou'

(**author**: Kalo Secchan main course-nyah, sayah dessert'a yah, Sacchan~~ XD

**Sanada**: Iye, dessert yang bakal gue pelototin terus dibuang ==")

* * *

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Seiichi, bukan aku," ceramah Genichirou, denga Akiko duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya.

"Iya, aku akan meminta maaf padanya..." Akiko tertunduk bersalah.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar," Genichirou sedikit menurunkan bahunya, "nanti malam, aku berencana makan malam diluar dengan Seiichi, kau mau ikut??"

"Dengan Aka-chan kah??"

Genichirou mengangguk.

"Tidak, malam ini aku ada janji..." tolaknya dengan nada menyesal.

"Dengan.......???" Genichirou mulai bernada interogasi.

"Heeeii~~ Itu bukan urusanmu~~~~~"

"Setidaknya aku tahu siapa,"

"Aku ini sudah 20 tahun, Nii-saannn~~" ternyata, Genichirou selalu kalah dalam adu mulut, "jangan bersikap kolot deh,"

Genichirou hanya bisa 'rolling-eyes' menanggapi kelakuan ajaib adik sepupunya ini.

"Oia, selamat ulang tahun kakak..." Aki menyerahkan sekotak kecil berbungkus cokelat.

* * *

Genichirou kini menapaki lantai kayu menuju kamar sang anak -- sebelum akhirnya ke kamarnya untuk menemui sang istri, untuk berceramah bagian kedua.

--- SRAAKKK~!!

Pintu di buka dan....

"Seiichi??" Genichirou malah menemui sang istri di dalam kamar anaknya -- yang sedang didandani sang istri dengan pita merah dirambutnya.

"Akaya sedang diapain??" Genichirou sibuk menerjemahkan hal yang sedang dilakukan sang istri.

"Mama bilang, kita berdua saja yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun Papa~"

Genichirou langsung melempar pandang pada sang istri yang tersenyum polos.

Satu nafas panang dihela olehnya, "aku... mau tidur siang saja," Genichirou ngambek karena tak berhasil menjadikan Seiichi hanya berduaan dengannya.

"Heee~~~ Gen-chaann~~ Ini masih jam sepuluh loohh~~~~"

* * *

**Aiko no Note:**

Huah, Minna~~!! Aiko desu!! XD *did u miss me??***  
**

Kembali lagi saya melanjutkan seri Kazoku ini... X3

Maaf ya, agak lama... lagi masa-masanya frustasi niihh~~ _ *curhat colongan*

Maaf, kalo ceritanya jadi melankolis gene, terbawa suasana hati akhir-akhir ini seehh~~ ^^ *curhat lage~~*

Saya minta maaf pada Genichirou-sama, karena ultahnya saya cepetin~~ *ditabok raket nyamuk* Jadi, pas 21 Mei, gue udah utang lunas yeee~~ *utang lunas?? kayak nama perancang baju~~ itu Itang Yunaz, bodoh~* (kacau nih, si Iko...)

Jaa, sampai di sini dulu, silahkan **Review**... ^^

**Lanjut? Ataukah selesai??** Tergantung pembaca yang menentukan ^^

Sebenernya sih, mau bkin cerita sampai **Akaya umur 15-16 tahunan** laahh~~

Nah, disitu akan terungkap, **siapakah pacar Akiko~~** *jadi malu*

Tapi kalau gak lanjut, yaa... daijoubu~ berarti saya konsen ke editor ^^v

_Ahahah, mata kondo kitto ganbarimasu!_

_Mata aimashou ne?_

**Minna no Review ga honto ni~ onegaishimasu!**

**With all my melancholy~**

**~Aiko~**


	3. Forgive Me

_Hai', Minna! Maa, kyo wa tanoshikattan' desu ka??_

_Osh!! Dakara ne, **RajiFict** wo kikette kudasaaaiii~!! XD_

**~~OPENING: PureBoys -- Kimi no Te~~**

**Aiko**: _Hai'! Ima wa, atsukunatte n' da yo~?? Jaa, moriagatte ikou!!_

_**Niou-sensei** to issho ni~_

**Niou**: **Puri~**

**Aiko&Niou**: .... _**RajiFict** wo aketteru n' da zee~!!_

**-JDDEEERR~!!!!** *_ditembak sm Produser_*

**Aiko**: _Ahahah, honto ni sumimasen deshita~ Mou ichido~ ichido~_

Hallo semua~~!! XD Hari ini, menyenangkan kah??

Yap! Kalau begitu, selamat mendengarkan **RajiFict**!!

**~~OPENING AGAIN~~**

**Aiko**: Yak! Sekarang-sekarang ini, menjadi sangat panas ya?? Kalau begitu, jadikan lebih panas lagi~!! XD *_diguyur aer es_*

Bersama Niou-sensei~

**Niou**: *_wave_*

**Aiko&Niou**: .... ayo kita buka **RajiFict**!!

**~~~~Melod: Kimi no Te~~~~**

**Niou**: Seperti RajiFict kemarin~ sessi pertama ini membahas tentang review kemarin. Jaa, Aiko-sensei~ silahkan~

**Aiko**: Hai'! Doumo! Niou-sensei, saya bukan '_-sensei_' lho~ Ah~ malunya~~ XDD

Yak! Review pertama datang dari~

**Niou**: **Furejahimitsu-san~!!**

**Aiko**: Hai'! **Acha-san** kara~~

Saa, saya balas yaa~~

*_buka kertas, 'uhuk-uhuk' dulu_*

Waahh~!! makasih~ atas pujiannya~~!! XDDDIyah berdasarkan sebuah doujinshi. Tapi kalo dibaca itu doujinshi, malah ngaco nih cerita *waratte* judulnya '**Oyakodon Yellow Version**' bagi yang berminat hubungi saja saya, ntar saya lempar pake anak panah kok ^^ *dilempar lembing* Ahahah, bercanda, kasii tauk aja sayah, ntar sy kirimin kok ^^v

Waahh~~ zannen desu ne?? Emang mamah'a acha kenapa?? :( Semoga, Acha bisa selalu sayang mamah ya~ ^^ Berikan mamah yg terbaik, mamah pasti bangga juga sama Acha ^^ eh, maaf... seharusnya Acha-senpai desu ne?? Gomenne~~

*_Gen-gen~ kau dibilang seksi tuh~ XD_ (ditabok bakiak)*

Sebenernya sih, saya mau tamatkan, entah kenapa jadi panjang dan melebar sama dengan luas gini ya?? *waratte*

Makasii atas semangatnya! Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! OSHAAA~!! XDDD

**Niou**: _Arigatou ne, kono repiu e~ XD Sugi wa, douzo_!

**Aiko**: Hai'! **AoRyuu-senpai **kara~~

*_inget SEIGAKU GAME, trus diulang_* Hai'! AoRyuu-senpai kara~ kara~ kara~ XDDD *_kangeen!!_*

Ahahah, Gen-nii itu sangat pemalu~ saking pemalunya sampe hanya bisa berbuat kejam di hadapan saya.... =="

Niatnya sih, gak pengen ganggu~ tapi... gimana ya?? Melihat mereka bermesraan itu sangat menyenangkan sih!! XD *_ditabok pentungan cabe_*

Arigatou ne~ atas tawaran jalan2nya... tapi... *_lirik novel, fanfic, dan essay gaje belum selesai_* saya selesaikan mereka dulu~

Dou~mo!

**Niou**: _Arigatou ne, AoRyuu-senpai~ Jaa! Sugi ni~_

**Aiko**: Sayu-senpai karaaa~~!!! XDD

_Yomita ne~_

Lebih mesra, senpai?? Mau yang kayak gimana?? kayak gini? apa kayak gitu?? XDD *_apaansih_*

Yaa.... Kira-kira dibawa ke kamar, naik ke atas kasur, lalu di pegang tangannya,.... *_ngomong secara polos_* wajah Genichirou maju, cium kening Seiichi, lalu turun ke................ *_dibekep Niou_*

**Niou**: Maaf, jangan hiraukan ia, ia belum minum obat dari pagi~

**Aiko**: *_waratte_* tergantung imajinasi senpai aja deh~!! XDD Syukur deh, kalo mengerti~ (^^)v berarti, saya bercerita secara vulgar~ *_maksut lo??_* **BERSAMBUNG**?? Saya gak menulis kata '**BERSAMBUNG**' loh Senpai~ XDD *_disosot katana_*

Rencana saya, chapter ketiga ini adalah yang terakhir. Tapi kalo mau lanjut, tergantung request dari pembaca~ XDDD

**Niou**: Arigatou ne, buat komennya~

**Aiko**: UN! Kali ini repiu'nyah panjang-panjang yah~ Bahagia sayah~~ TTwTT Makasih semuanya~~~ *_nangis dipojokkan melukin boneka Akaya_*

**Niou**: Untuk pengirim Review kali ini, akan kami hadiahkan bunga cantik yang khusus dirangkai oleh **Yukimura-san**!! Doumo! Hadiah akan dikirim oleh para burung bangau~ semoga aja mereka gak tersesat. Puri~

**Aiko**: Jaa, ini cerita lanjutan yang kemarin. Silahkan dinikmati tanpa beban~~ baca, yaa baca aja. Kalo ada salah, jangan dihiraukan~ namanya juga penpik~~~ *_dilemparin baskom_*

**Niou**: Okeh, **RajiFict** kali ini, sampai sini dulu yaa~~ XD

**Aiko**: Nantikan interview dengan para pemain di bagian akhir cerita ini. Semoga saja tidak sehancur backstage 'Forever and Ever Genichirou' ... *_yang udah baca backstage'nyah, makasii ya~~ :D_ *

**Niou**: Inilah persembahan dari kami.

**Aiko**: Mohon maaf bila ada salah~

**Niou**: Sampai ketemu lagi di **RajiFict** selanjutnya di '_enggak-tauk-bakal-berjudul-apa_' FanFic.

**Aiko**: Terima kasih sudah mendengar

**Niou**: Terus dukung kami yaaa~~

**Aiko&Niou**: _Minna de honto ni yasashiku totemo ni natte~ Arigatou gozaimasu~ Bye-byee~~~~_

**~~~CLOSING: Nakagauchi Masataka -- Sun Will Shine Away~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Kazoku**  
**

**Writer: **Takigawa Aihara

**Disclaimer: - ****Pakde Konomi **selaku embah-nya **Tenipuri**... *_digorok_*

- Mas-Mas dari **Tohoshinki** selaku penyinden '**Holding Back the Tears**' *_dicipok wajan panas_*

**Based On: **Oyakodon Yellow Version

**Genre: **Family, Romance, Drama

**Theme Song: **Tohoshinki -- Holding Back the Tears

**Current Mood: **Uu~khh... hu~ukz.... huukzz...

**Note: **Mohon untuk tidak memegang **benda tajam dalam bentuk apapun** yang bertujuan untuk membunuh saya sebagai penulis cerita (_ngaco_) ini. Terima kasih.... Kalo mau salahin, noh~! Salahin aja kamar mandi! (??) Kenapa ngasi saya inspirasi ini?? *tipeorangkacau***  
**

**Warning: **Kesalahan pengetikan, timeline, tulisan gaje, gak mutu... dsb~ dari penulis amatiran ini... =="

**

* * *

**

**------------- KANAGAWA, AWAL TAHUN PELAJARAN ----------------**

Seperti kebanyakan orang tua lainnya, **Genichirou** dan **Seiichi** pun memikirkan jenjang tahapan selanjutnya untuk anak semata wayang mereka -- **Akaya**, dalam hal pendidikan.

Bulan depan, sekolah-sekolah mulai membuka pendaftaran murid baru. Dan Akaya hampir genap berumur 6 tahun. Sudah sepantasnya Seiichi pusing mencari rekomendasi sekolah untuk sang buah hati tercinta.

Seperti halnya malam ini..."Gen-chan, bulan depan Akaya harus masuk sekolah dasar loh," ujar Seiichi memulai perbincangan sebelum tidur mereka di suatu malam -- setelah sang anak tertidur.

"Lalu??" Genichirou tidak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu,"  
"Dalam hal??"  
"Aku ingin memasukkannya ke _Dai-Ichi Shogakko_, bagaimana menurutmu??"  
"Aku sudah berencana memasukkannya ke _Nishigawa_,"  
"Nishigawa?? Nishigawa yang di Kanagawa-ku itu??"

Genichiro mengangguk -- lagi, tanpa melepaskan titik pandangnya dari deretan huruf tersebut.

"Tapi itu kan terlalu jauh dari rumah," sergah Seiichi.  
"Aku yang akan mengantarnya,"  
"Bagaimana dengan pulang?? Atas dasar apa sih, Gen-chan memilih sekolah sejauh itu??"  
"Di sana pengajarannya bagus,"  
"Di sini juga ada sekolah yang pengajarannya bagus,"  
"Tapi aku juga ingin membiasakan Akaya untuk mandiri,"  
"Dengan ujian seberat ini di usia yang relatif muda itu?? Gen-chan jangan terlalu memaksa ah," Seiichi mulai menambahkan nada kesal dalam kalimatnya.

Genichirou mendelik tajam. Ditutupnya buku tersebut.

"Kenapa sih, Akaya selalu dimanjakan??" Genichirou meninggikan intonasi bicaranya.  
"Aku tidak memanjakannya, hanya Gen-chan saja yang terlalu memaksa!"  
"Itu wajar kan?! Akaya anak tunggal keluarga ini, dan ia laki-laki!!"  
"Tidak semuda ini!!"  
"Menunggu waktu nanti?? Nanti kapan??"  
"Ada saatnya Genichirou..."  
"Aku hanya ingin mendidik Akaya dengan caraku,"  
"Dan menjadikannya sama seperti dirimu?? Aka-chan tidak sama denganmu, Gen-chan!!"

Suasana semakin memanas. Sudah lama mereka tidak beradu mulut sehebat ini semenjak Genichirou pernah melukai tangan sang istri akibat pecahan vas yang dilemparnya hingga mencium dinding dan menjadi serpihan kecil -- sialnya, vas itu mengenai punggung tangan sang istri yang berusaha mencegahnya.

Semenjak saat itu, Genichirou berjanji untuk tidak lagi melukai sang istri.

Menghadapi situasi yang kian memanas ini, Genichirou mengambil nafas panjang, dan memilih untuk keluar kamar sejenak. Ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, Seiichi masih terpaku di atas kasur. Ada perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya saat membuat sang suami yang telah lelah bekerja seharian keluar kamar dan membatalkan waktu istirahatnya hanya gara-gara perang mulut murahan ini.

Namun di sisi lain ia masih kesal dengan Genichirou yang selalu egois begitu. Ia hanya tidak rela Akaya harus bersekolah sejauh itu.

Ia ingin menjemput Akaya setiap pulang sekolah -- seperti kebanyakan Ibu lainnya. Namun, jika jarak sejauh itu...

_"Apakah mungkin aku menjemputnya dengan jarak sejauh itu?"_

Seiichi berhenti merenung sejenak. Ia mengkaji ulang perkataannya tadi.

_"Apa? 'aku'? Kalau keputusan Gen-chan ku tolak hanya karena jarak yang terlalu jauh untuk kutempuh saat menjemput Akaya pulang, tidakkah itu egois??"_

Seiichi menyadarinya...

_"Aku egois?"_

Namun niat untuk menyusul sang suami keluar kamar dihalangi oleh kehadiran Akaya di muka pintu.

"Kenapa sayang??" Seiichi beranjak untuk mengajak sang anak ke atas kasur.  
"Berisik," Akaya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju Seiichi.

Sang mama hanya tersenyum miris, "maaf ya, mengganggu waktu tidurmu," Seiichi mendorong lembut kepala sang anak ke atas pangkuannya.

"Hari ini, aku mau tidur di sini," Akaya menenggelamkan diri dalam sentuhan sang mama yang menyisiri rambut wakame nya.

"Cepatlah tidur, sudah malam,"  
"Kaa-san..."  
"Hm??"  
"Kapan aku akan bersekolah...??"  
"Hee??"  
"Iya kapan...? Teman-teman yang seumuranku sudah banyak yang mendaftar masuk sekolah dasar," bibir mungilnya maju sesenti -- bukti protes.

"Wah?? Benarkah? Tunggu ya, mama sedang memikirkan sekolah yang bagus untukmu,"

Bimbang juga hati Ibu satu anak ini setelah mendengar rengutan si kecil.

"Aka-chan, kalau bersekolah di Yokohama bersedia??" tanya Seiichi.  
"Yokohama?" Akaya mengerutkan keningnya -- berpikir, "boleh! Aki-nee juga kan kuliah di sekitar situ. Jadi, bisa pulang bareng Aki-nee,"

_"Ternyata, Genichirou mempertimbangkan bagaimana Aka-chan pulang... Dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini, mana mungkin aku bisa menjemput Aka-chan setiap hari..."_

"Ah, benar juga ya? Jaa, sekarang, Aka-chan tidur dulu ya? Besok kan harus bangun pagi," Seiichi mengecup lembut kening Akaya, "selamat tidur..."

Genichirou kembali dari beranda rumahnya. Ia merasa bersalah juga telah membunyikan fakta kalau Ia ingin Akiko yang menjemput Akaya saja. Jika urusan ini diserahkan pada para pelayannya, maka Seiichi pasti menolak dan walhasil sang istri pula yang ujung-ujungnya memaksakan diri. Ia khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatan Seiichi yang masih labil. Tapi, jika ia jujur mengatakannya, maka sang istri akan menceramahi sifatnya yang dibilang kolot itu.

Pada akhirnya, kepala keluarga Sanada ini berpikir kalau ia hanya melindungi diri sendiri dari kicauan sang istri.

_"Sebaiknya aku minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya..."_ pikir Genichirou.

Dibukanya pintu kamar perlahan -- takut-takut kalau Seiichi sudah tertidur, dan Ia mendapati sang anak yang menggantikan posisi dirinya disamping sang istri yang tertidur.

Kesal. Pasti. Namun Genichirou lebih memilih tidur di depan TV malam ini, agar tidak mengganggu tidur mereka berdua.

"Oyasumi,"

* * *

Esok paginya Seiichi terbangun dengan semilir angin dingin yang menyapu wajahnya. Pagi sudah menjelang. Dengan nyawa setengah ngumpul, Seiichi pun terduduk di tepi ranjangnya. Dilihatnya jam yang duduk manis di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur, dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Itu tandanya....

"_Genichirou sudah berangkat ya??_" Seiichi memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit karena jam tidur yang melebihi biasanya.

"_Tunggu...._" diliriknya sekali lagi jam tersebut, dan... "_ya tuhan! Sudah jam 8!! Aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa!!_"

Tanpa ampun Seiichi loncat turun dari kasurnya menuju ruang makan, dan...

Sudah bersih....

Sepertinya 'upacara' sarapan pagi sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Tanpa menjawab apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, Seiichi langsung mencari sang suami mengitari rumah.

"Tuan Sanada sudah meninggalkan rumah sejak tadi pagi, Nyonya," ujar salah seorang pelayan saat dimintai keterangan.

"Mau kemana Ia??"  
Pelayan tersebut berusaha mengingat sejenak, "oh, katanya, Ia ingin pergi ke Ikebukuro,"  
"Ikebukuro??" Seiichi mengernyitkan alisnya, "untuk apa Ia ke sana??"  
Pelayan tersebut langsung membungkukkan badannya, "selebihnya, maafkan saya... saya tidak mengetahuinya," ujarnya sopan.  
"Ah... tidak apa-apa," Seiichi langsung ngeloyor pergi.

Sekarang, Ia sendirian. Akaya sudah pasti bersama sang Bibi -- Akiko, karena kemarin Akiko ultimatum duluan untuk menculik Akaya ke Taman Bermain yang baru-baru ini dibuka -- dapat diskon 30 persen kabarnya untuk anak seumuran Akaya. Tinggalah Seiichi yang termenung dalam indahnya azalea dan tsubaki. Sendirian dalam rasa bersalah ini.

Jarak Ikebukuro - Yokohama, bukanlah jarak yang dapat ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Seribu satu kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi dengan sang suami. Sejuta prasangka buruk terlintas dalam pikirannya karena Ia belum berbaikan dengan Genichirou.

Tanpa disadarinya, bulir-bulir hujan sudah menyusuri helai demi helai rambutnya. Hujan telah turun. Seiichi pun beranjak dari beranda menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Hujan-hujan begini, paling nyaman jika menenangkan diri dalam buaian mimpi," pikir Seiichi.

Jemarinya pun menyusuri bagian kasur yang biasa ditiduri oleh sang suami, sesampainya Ia di kamar tidur. Masih ada sedikit kehangatan yang tersisa dari kasur ber-sprei jingga tersebut. Direbahkan tubuhnya perlahan untuk merasakan kehangatan yang tersisa itu. Disesapnya perlahan aroma tubuh Genichirou yang masih menempel pada bantal dan sprei. Nyaman. Ia serasa didekap oleh kedua lengan sang suami yang kekar.

Fantasinya tercipta. Dan kenangan pun terulang. Seiichi memejamkan matanya -- menikmati saat-saat itu. Lalu sejenak, perlahan-lahan dibukalah matanya dan....

"Eh??"

Ia mendapati sebuah barang yang dikenalnya tergeletak manis diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur.

"Ini kan..."

Diraihnya dompet tersebut, dan...

"... dompetnya Gen-chan..." gumamnya pelan.

Sempat Seiichi terpaku -- tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Diraihnya telepon yang ditaruh diatas meja tersebut, dan menghubungi ponsel sang suami.

"_Nomor yang ada hubungi, sedang ada di luar jangkauan area, silahkan hub..........._"

Seiichi langsung memutus panggilannya.

"_Apa sebegitu marahnya Gen-chan denganku??_" Seiichi bertengkar dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dibolak-baliknya dompet tersebut -- merenungi hal yang harus diperbuatnya. Bagai mendapat bisikan angin, seketika itu juga, Ia langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu, dan menyambar sebuah payung yang sedang tergeletak dengan manis. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dipakailah mantel yang menutupi seluruh bandannya tersebut. Tanpa pamit, Seiichi melesat pergi menuju stasiun Yokohama -- Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan sang suami sepulangnya Genichirou.

Tidak mudah baginya untuk menerjang hujan dengan kecepatan berlarinya yang lemah. Walhasil, sebagian tubuhnya basah dengan terpaan butir hujan yang terbawa angin. Hujan badai di musim semi memang buruk. Selain dapat membasahi tubuhnya, juga dapat menghancurkan kecantikan bunga-bunga yang ditumbuhkan dengan ketelatenan tangannya, begitu rengut Seiichi.

"_Biasanya Gen-chan akan pulang sekitar jam 4..._" Seiichi melirik pada jam besar yang diletakkan ditengah-tengah stasiun -- baru menunjukkan pukul 3.45, "_hanya butuh 25 menit untukku menunggu_," pikirnya.

Namun Ia salah...

Sudah hampir sejam Ia berdiri dideretan bangku untuk menunggu keberangkatan dan kepulangan kereta. Namun sosok jangkung sang suami belum terlihat. Seiichi menundukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Hujan sudah membuat pandangannya berbayang dan terasa pusing.

* * *

Genichirou melangkahkan kakinya turun dari kereta sore yang membawanya kembali ke Yokohama. Pertemuan mendadak dengan klien semacam itu, membuat dirinya harus segera meninggalkan Yokohama tanpa sempat memberitahukan sang istri demi kelangsungan karir.

"Hujan ya??" gumamnya saat melihat rintik-rintik hujan membasahi rel kereta, "_andai ada yang menjemputku..._" harapnya selaksa langkah kakinya.

"_Siapa ya??_" Genichirou mengobrol dengan suara hatinya sendiri, "_Seiichi??_" pikirannya langsung tertuju pada sang istri, "_ah... apa Seiichi masih marah padaku ya??_" tanyanya dalam hati, "_ah... aku harsu membelikan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf..._"

Dibawanya tujuan langkahnya ke sebuah sudut stasiun. Saat berjalan dan perlahan semakin dekat, Genichirou melihat sesosok wanita berambut biru ikal sedang bersandar pada tembok krem stasiun. Nampak seperti menunggu, dengan pandangan tertunduk.

"Seiichi??" Genichirou mendekati sosok itu.  
Perlahan, perempuan tersebut mengangkat pandangannya, "ah! Gen-chan!! Aku kira aku yang akan menemukanmu! Tapi malah kau yang menemukanku," ujarnya riang.

Genichirou tertunduk malu. Tersipu. Ia hanya tidak menyangka wanita yang sedang dipikirkannya kini ada dihadapannya. Nyata.

"Lihat. Aku bawa payung," Seiichi menyodorkan payung yang telah basah tersebut.  
Genichirou memperhatikan penampilan sang istri. Basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampe ujung jempol, "apa yang kau lakukan!!??"

Kontan saja Seiichi shock denger suara suami yang mengalahkan toak Masjid samping rumah author *_nampang dikit laahh~_*

"Kau bisa sakit tauk!!" Genichirou langsung melepas mantel yang dipakainya dan diselimutinya tubuh sang istri dengan mantel tersebut. Segera. Ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, dan digenggamnya telapak tangan Seiichi -- untuk menghangatkannya.

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan dompetmu yang tertinggal..." ujar Seiichi polos dengan nada lirih.  
"Aku lebih baik ketinggalan dompet daripada harus menyusahkanmu!"

Seiichi tersenyum. Penuh arti.

"Ah~ Gen-chan sudah tidak marah denganku yaa??"  
Saat itu juga, Genichirou langsung memalingkan pandangannya dari Seiichi. Semburat merah merona seperti buah plum yang menari di musim semi menghiasi pipi bahkan seluruh bagian wajahnya, "mana mungkin aku bisa marah denganmu..." gumamnya sembari menyembunyikan wajah tersipunya dari orang yang paling dicintainya ini.

"Syukurlah..." Seiichi menghela nafas lega.

**--- BRUUKKHHH!!**

Seiichi ambruk dihadapan sang suami. Rasa pusing yang dialaminya tak kuat ia tanggung. Nafasnya memburu, dan pandangannya kabur.

"Seiichi!!"

* * *

Genichirou menunggu dengan gelisah di depan ruang UGD dimana Seiichi tengah memperjuangkan hidupnya.  
Ia juga tengah menunggu sang adik yang akan datang bersama anak semata wayangnya.

"Nii-san??!" Akiko langsung berlari saat Genichirou menoleh pada asal suara dengan menggandeng tangan kecil Akaya.

"Tto-san..." Akaya meraih lutut sang Papa yang sebatas dadanya.  
Genichirou tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang terpampang dari sorot mata sang anak. Kedua tangannya mendekap Akaya dan bahasa tubuhnya berusaha menenangkan sang anak.

"Okaa-chan kenapa??" tanyanya polos.  
Lagi. Genichirou tidak berbicara apapun. Telapak tangannya mengusap rambut wakame sang anak -- menyuruhnya untuk tegar.

Sedang dalam hati Genichirou, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan sang istri. Kondisinya belum diketahui sejauh mana. Jika ia menyuruh anak dan adiknya untuk diam, namun hati kecilnya tak mau tenang. Ia terus menanyakan keadaan Seiichi pada hati nuraninya. Maka itu, ia lebih memilih diam pada sang anak.

"Sensei, bagaimana keadaanya??" Akiko langsung bertanya begitu dokter tersebut keluar ruang UGD.

"Kinerja dari paru-parunya, melemah karena udara dingin. Kemungkinan penyakitnya kambuh lagi,"

Genichirou mendekap sang anak -- agar tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang terjadi.

"Namun, kini kondisinya sudah stabil. Kesadarannya pun sudah pulih. Namun, untuk saat ini, ia tidak dapat bicara terlalu banyak. Jadi mohon, jangan ganggu istirahatnya,"

Akiko tertunduk melihat tatapan Akaya yang mengiba jawaban darinya.

"Tapi kalian boleh menemuinya sekarang,"

* * *

Genichirou mengajak sang anak ke dalam ruangan tersebut, sedang Akiko terdiam di luar.

"Kaa-chan..." mulut mungilnya tergetar tatkala dilihatnya sang bunda terbaring lemah.

Genichirou berlutut dan membisikkan sesuatu pada sang anak, "temuilah, dan bilang, 'Kaa-san, cepat sadar,' "

Lalu Akaya berjalan perlahan menuju Seiichi. Langkah mungilnya mendaki kursi yang ada di samping kasur untuk meraih sang bunda.

"Kaa-san..." bisiknya. Jemari kecilnya menyapu dahi dan rambut Seiichi.

Ia nampak begitu tenang. Nafasnya yang teratur berembun di selang oksigen yang terhubung dengan tubuhnya.

"... cepat bangun..." bisiknya lagi.

Seperti mantra ajaib yang mengabulkan permintaan dalam sekejap, Seiichi perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kaa-chan..."

Genichirou yang sedari tadi mengamati dari jarak 3 meter, mendekati keduanya dan memangku Akaya diatasnya.

Seiichi tersenyum pada keduanya. Tanpa kata. Ia mengusap kepala sang anak. Dari kepala, turun ke pipi. Diulasnya pelan pipi tembem Akaya.

Lalu sang istri memberi isyarat pada Genichirou untuk berbicara berdua. Genichirou mengerti. Ia mengantarkan Akaya pada Akiko untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mungkin, akan pulang malam. Mungkin larut," ujarnya lalu kembali ke dalam ruangan.

Pintu pun tertutup.

Genichirou kembali duduk di samping sang istri. Telapak tangannya melingkupi kedua tangan sang istri yang mulai terasa dingin.  
Dengan lemah, Seiichi membuka kedua tangan sang suami. Digerakkan jemarinya -- menulis sesuatu.

'_Maafkan aku..._' tulisnya di telapak tangan Genichirou.  
'_Mengapa harus minta maaf??_' balasnya.  
'_Atas kejadian kemarin... Aku tahu aku egois,_'  
'_Akulah yang tidak bisa jujur padamu, Seiichi..._'

Suasana hening mengisi ruang di antara mereka.

'_Jika aku pergi nanti........_' Genichirou langsung menarik tangannya -- tak membiarkan sang istri menyelesaikan tulisannya.  
'_Kamu tidak akan pergi kemana pun!_' Genichirou gantian menulis, '_kau akan selalu di sisiku,_'  
'_Aku selalu bersamamu, Genichirou...._'

Seiichi selalu sukses bikin wajah sang suami merah.

'_Aku mencintaimu..._' tulis Seiichi dengan seulas senyum.

Genichirou tak mampu menjawabnya. Pandangannya menerawang -- menahan sesuatu dalam dadanya, atau mungkin airmata yang hendak keluar.

'_Istirahatlah_,' Genichirou lalu beranjak setelah mengecup kening sang istri. Hangat.

Tarikan lemah dari tangan Seiichi pada ujung kemeja sang suami, menghentikan langkahnya. Genichioru menoleh pada sang istri. Tatapan matanya yang seolah berkata, '_temani aku_,' membuatnya kembali duduk di sisi sang istri.

'_Tapi kau tidur ya,_' pinta Genichirou dalam tulisannya di telapak tangan sang istri.

Seiichi mengangguk.

Genichirou terus menggenggam telapak tangan Seiichi hingga akhirnya istrinya itu benar-benar tertidur. Entah kekuatan apa yang membuatnya tak melepas genggaman itu.

_"Andai ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menggantikanmu, Seiichi..."_

Tanpa sadar Genichirou tertidur.

* * *

**---- KANAGAWA, AWAL MUSIM PANAS ----**

Dipagi yang hangat ini Genichirou terbangun oleh sesuatu yang begitu mengganggu telinganya.

"Suara apa lagi ini??" Genichirou menggerutu dengan mata yang masih lima watt. Dirinya lalu sibuk mencari ponsel -- yang dikira sumber dari bunyi aneh tersebut, tanpa melepas genggaman sang istri. Didapati ponselnya yang berwarna hitam tersebut baik-baik saja -- tanpa email maupun panggilan yang menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

Genichirou terus mencari hingga Ia menemukan detektor pengukur denyut jantung yang terhubung dengan detak meilik Seiichi sudah menunjukkan garis lurus......

* * *

Genichirou hanya bisa terpaku dihadapan jenazah sang istri. Ia tidak ingin kemana-mana selain di sisi sang istri.

Ia terdiam. Genichirou tak menyangka jika harus secepat ini duduk bersimpuh di hadapan jenazah Seiichi. Saat Akaya akan memulai tahun pertamanya di sekolah dasar, saat dirinya masih membutuhkan pendamping hingga tua nanti. Genichirou merasa... semuanya terlalu cepat.

Dokter memvonis sang istri meninggal karena terlalu banyak menampung komlikasi dalam tubuhnya yang kian melemah.

Akaya terus bersama Akiko yang sebenarnya ditugaskan untuk menyambut para kerabat yang datang -- namun pada akhirnya menemani sang keponakan seharian penuh dibagian sepi kediaman Sanada -- kebun bunga milik Seiichi. Akaya hanya bisa terisak sekarang. Airmatanya sudah kering sedari Ia mendapat kabar kalau kini orang tua perempuannya telah tiada.

Hujan kelopak plum membasahi upacara pemakaman Seiichi. Yang begitu romantis dengan kicauan burung kolibri dan langit yang bagaikan sketsa diatas warna-warni musim semi bumi. Bagai mimpi.... mimpi dimana Genichirou akan terbangun, dan mendapati sang istri tengah sibuk merapikan kamar mereka sembari membuka tirai yang menyelimuti ruangan mereka berdua dengan senyum sehangat pagi dan ucapan mesra.

Genichirou berharap ini semua mimpi...

"Ini teh-nya..." Akiko menghidangkan teh yang masih berasap itu tepat dihadapan sang kakak.

Genichirou hanya terpaku menatap gelas teh tersebut.  
"Setidaknya, minumlah... kau belum makan apa-apa sedari pagi..."  
Genichirou masih diam. Tegar. Namun Akiko tahu, pasti sang kakak menyimpan sebuah perasaan... sakit, dalam dadanya.

"Aku akan ke kamar Aka-chan untuk memastikannya sudah tertidur atau belum," Akiko beranjak menuju lantai dua.

Ingin menangis. Tentu. Bagi setiap orang yang kehilangan rasanya pedih. Namun Ia harus menahan air matanya. Tak baik memandikan mereka yang kita kasihi dengan airmata. Namun, perasaan rindu yang tumbuh dalam relung hatinya, lebih besar ketimbang hari-hari dimana Seiichi menghabiskan detik-detiknya di Rumah Sakit.

Apalagi, Ia belum siap sendirian. Ia masih ingin melihat keluarganya utuh setiap pulang kerja; Akaya yang berlari kearahnya, dengan disusul sang istri yang mengucapkan, '_Okaeri_' dengan aroma masakan yang semerbak menghiasi sudut ruangan kediaman ini.

* * *

"Kaa-san tidak pergi kok," Akiko menenangkan Akaya yang terkadang jadi sangat rindu dengan sang bunda.  
"Lalu?? Kenapa hanya Okaa-chan saja yang masuk ke dalam lubang besar itu?? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut menemani??"  
Akiko tersenyum ketir dengan pernyataan lugu sang keponakan.  
Diraihnya tirai yang menutupi dua daun jendela besar di kamar Akaya. Disibakkannya perlahan dan nampaklah langit malam yang...... berkilau.

"Itu Kaa-san," tunjuk Akiko.  
"Mana??"  
"Itu yang paling terang,"  
"Eh??"  
"Lihat deh... cahayanya berkedip-kedip kan?? Ia menyapamu, Aka-chan," jelas Akiko.

Akaya terdiam sebentar. Otaknya mencerna perkataan sang bibi.

"Okaa-chan!!" tiba-tiba Akaya langsung berlari menuju jendela, "cepatlah pulang!! cepatlah pulang!! Aku kangen Okaa-chan!!"

Jerita Akaya membuat Akiko yang berusaha tegar demi bocah 5 tahun tersebut, kembali menangis. Teriakan Akaya yang tak mungkin menjangkau angkasa raya itu menyayat hatinya. Didekapnya Akaya dalam dadanya, "suatu saat... kau pasti bertemu dengan Kaa-san lagi..."

Akaya kembali menangis sesegukan dalam pelukannya.

"Sampai saat itu, janganlah menangis! Kau kan laki-laki," terdengar suara Genichirou dari arah pintu.  
"Gen nii-san!!" Akiko menghardik sang kakak.

Akaya langsung berhenti menangis.

"... jangan menangis! Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis! Dengan begitu... kau akan membuat mama bangga," jelas Genichirou.  
"Iya..." Akaya terisak, "... iya... aku mengerti,"

"Itu baru... penerus keluarga Sanada...."

* * *

**------ Kanagawa 10 tahun kemudian ------**

"Kuatkan langkahmu!"

Terdengar alunan kayu yang saling bertubruk.

"Tegakkan badan! Pandangan fokus kedepan!!"

Dan suara teriakan penyemangat.

Pemuda berambut keriwil tersebut memburu dengan nafasnya. Bintik-bintik peluh mulai terlihat mengaliri pelipis hingga ke leher dan membasahi _hakama_-nya.

"Genggam _shinai_ (pedang bambu) nya dengan erat! Anggap itu hanya satu-satunya pegangan yang bisa kau pegang!!"

Dan Seorang pria yang jauh lebih tua dengannya.

"Ttou-san!! Sudah dulu ah!! Capek niihh~~~" keluh pemuda tersebut.  
"Jangan mengeluh!! Ini baru latihan pertama-mu!!"  
"Pertama??!! Pertama pagi ini maksudmu?! Setiap hari latihan melulu!! Kapan aku punya pacar!??"

"Ahahahah... Gen Nii cemburuan sama anak yaaaa karena gak bisa cari pacar lagi..." (_kayak lagu ST12_... ==")

Nampaklah seorang wanita dengan yukata cerahnya membawa teh panas dengan kue manju dan taiyaki kesukaan sang keponakan,"

"Aki-nee~!!" pemuda tersebut langsung menghampiri wanita ini, "baru pulang ya??"  
Akiko tertawa, "ah! Aka-chan~ kau sudah menjadi seorang pemuda ya??" jemarinya yang lentik mengacak-acak rambut wakame sang keponakan.

"Masih ingat Kanagawa rupanya..." sindir Genichirou sembari sibuk ngelap-ngelap wajahnya yang kuyup dengan peluh keringat.  
"Ohohoh... Masih donk~ apalagi ada pacarku tercinta di sini~!! (XD) " Akiko langsung mendekap erat Akaya.  
"Heh! Lepaskan anakku!!" Genichirou langsung mengacungkan _shinai_-nya tepat ke ujung hidung Akiko.  
"Baik!" Akiko langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Akaya yang sudah membiru karena begitu eratnya dekapan Akiko sehingga membuatnya tak dapat bernafas.  
"Aki-nee, bagaimana dengan kuliahnya??" tanya Akaya disela-sela menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

3 tahun lalu, Akiko meninggalkan Kanagawa untuk kuliah di Tokyo. Mencari suasana baru dan sekaligus pengalaman baru -- ujarnya.

"Sudah selesai donk~" ujarnya bangga, "oia, minggu depan, aku akan mengadakan resepsi loh," ujar Akiko sembari menyerahkan sepucuk undangan berwarna merah marun  
"Hee?! Aki-nee sudah menikah??" Akaya terbelalak tak percaya. Akiko mengangguk cepat, "iya, awal musim semi kemarin,"

"Dengan siapa??" mau tak mau sang kakak sepupu menjadi penasaran.  
"Ada deh," senyum Akiko.

Genichirou mengangkat shinai-nya tinggi-tinggi -- pertanda ancaman bagi Akiko.

"E~eh! Iya! Iya! Ampun," Akiko ngeri sendiri melihat wajah dingin Genichirou, ".... aku telah menikah dengan Kunimitsu," Akiko menghela nafas.

Sementara Akaya sibuk ber-'ooh' ria, Genichirou sibuk mengingat-ingat.

"Sepertinya aku kenal??" gumamnya.  
"He?! Sungguh?!"  
"Tezuka Kunimitsu??"  
"Ah... Iya!! Kok Nii-san bisa tau??"  
"Apa?! Tezuka?! Rival bermain tennis-ku semasa SMP itu?!"

Akaya lebih memilih melahap habis kue yang disediakan sang Bibi ketimbang larut dalam perang mulut konyol antara Genichirou dengan Akiko.

"Memangnya kenapa??" Akiko meninggikan intonasi bertanya-nya.  
"Kau akan menikah dengan saingan terberat-ku?!"  
"Sudah menikah, Nii-san," koreksi Akiko.  
"ARGH!! Memangnya tidak ada laki-laki yang lebih muda dari dia?! Umurnya sama denganku, tauk!"  
"Memangnya umur jadi penghalang?! Atau Nii-san cemburu??"  
"Najis kalau sampai cemburu padamu! Lagipula, keluarga Tezuka itu saingan berat keluarga kita!"  
"Bagus donk, dengan pernikahan ini terjadi persatuan dua keluarga!! Dasar kolot,"

Akhirnya keduanya terdiam. Selain capek adu mulut, Genichirou pun jadi teringat mendiang istrinya.

"Walau beda, ternyata kau mirip Seiichi ya??"  
"Ah... maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya begitu,"  
"Tidak, aku hanya teringat saja kok,"

Akiko mundur dan membungkuk.

"Sudah ah, jangan formal begini," Genichirou melangkahkan kaki keluar dojo.

Tinggalah Akiko dan sang keponakan -- yang kini 5 centi lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aki-nee..."  
"Kenapa, Aka-chan??"  
"Kau akan jarang mengunjungi rumah ini lagi ya??"

Masih seperti Akaya yang dulu -- bibirnya maju kalau lagi ngambek.

"Aku akan terus mengunjungi rumah ini kok, aku akan tetap mengajakmu bermain..." Akiko ngesot menuju sang keponakan yang duduk di beranda.

"Aka-chan jadi tinggi loh," Akiko mengusap-usap rambut wakame itu.  
"Aki-nee gak tinggi-tinggi,"  
"Kuhajar kau pake _shinai_ kalau menyinggung tinggiku lagi,"  
"A~ah!! _Chibi nee-chan_,"  
"Diam kau! _Wakame_!"

Dan terjadilah perang konyol di dojo keluarga Sanada pagi ini...

**---OWARI---**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.... Aiko no Koto ....**

Yoshaaa~!! Minna! Dengan pencemplungan mas Sacchan ke laut, menandai dengan simbolik berakhirnya series '**Kazoku**' ini!! XD *_dicemplungin sm Sanada duluan_*

Untuk para Fans anak-anak Rikkai yang saya korbankan diatas, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya -- terlebih Yukimura yang sudah 2 kali saya tewaskan dalam cerita~ *_ditendang Seiichi_*

Sekali lagi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi kalian yang tersinggung, dan bagi kalian yang tersungging... :D

Bagaimana ceritanya?? Bagaimana penutupnya?? Review donk~~ XDD *dilempar belati*

**..... About 'Kazoku'.....**

Hai'! Semuanya~ Aiko disini, terima kasih sudah membaca **Kazoku...**

Awal dari cerita '**Kazoku**' ini adalah sebuah **Doujinshi** yang berjumlah 42 halaman. Sampai akhirnya Aiko mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari Tohoshinki yang berjudul '**Holding Back the Tears**' dan sebuah kisah hidup perjuangan teman saya yang begitu mengharukan. Dari ketiga unsur tersebut terciptalah kazoku berjumlah 3 seri ini...

Silahkan dinikmati tanpa beban. Review adalah bayaran yang sangat berharga untuk saya. Semuanya, terima kasih....

**.... Dedicated to ....**

= Teman kami yang telah terlebih dahulu dipanggil Yang Maha Kuasa. Semoga Do'a kami menerangi jalanmu menuju sisi-NYA

= Orang-orang yang kalian cintai... Ketahuilah, sangat berat menjalani hidup tanpa mereka yang kalian cintai. Maka itu, berusahalah habiskan waktu bersama selagi mereka masih ada disekitar kita...

= Kalian yang tengah berjuang dalam hidup... Berjuanglah. Jangan pernah menyerah. Selalu ada pelangi sehabis badai...

**~With all your Love~**

**-Aiko-**


End file.
